Crime Solvers ❤ Pretty Cure
Crime Solvers ❤ Pretty Cure (クリムソルバー ❤ プリキュア Kurimu Sorubā ❤ Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala. The main motifs for the season are mystery, truth, suspense, maturity, logic, puzzles, adventure, crimes, detectives, justice and doing what's right. Synopsis Meguri is a positive and captivating young girl who loves mysteries and stories, though she doesn't understand how serious they can be. She is enjoying her life and training to become a famous detective. When Meguri opens her own little "Detective Agency" at her garage, she is surprised to see that her first customer ever is a talking pig. After a confrontation with a member of a mafia and finding out about the kidnapping of princess Kikyō, Meguri accepts to help the strange pig fight agains the dangerous enemies while searching for the location of the missing girl, and becomes a Pretty Cure detective. Characters Pretty Cure * Iwashimizu Meguri - Known for her good mood and positivity, Meguri is a young girl who loves mysteries, puzzles, playing games and reading books. She is quite popular at school due to her humour and openliness, but Meguri isn't very smart and can be prideful and immature. She wants to become a famous detective and solve mysteries one day, however she doesn't understand the seriousness of the job. Meguri's alter ego is Cure Clue, the charismatic solver of mysteries. Her main color is pink. * Furukawa Norimi - A very strict, cold and severe girl, who despises all kinds of rule-breaking and hardly laughs. She is seen as a mature student, prefering to talk to adults rather than other teenagers, but her classmates are often afraid of her and sometimes mock her as a way of hiding that. Norimi thinks that everything should be taken very seriously and is easily offended. She has a strong sense of justice and duty. Norimi's alter ego is Cure Law, the fierce defender of rights. Her main color is blue. * Wakuri Yano - Considered as the teenage hero of the town, Yano is a brave and smart girl, who always helps others and is admired by everyone, mainly by those who don't know her well. While she does help often other people, it's never clear as to if she intended to or not, and her personality seems mysterious and dubious at times. She's at the top of her class and is known for being courageous. Yano's alter ego is Cure Reason, the clever mastermind of logic. Her main color is purple. * Kaname Kikyō - The princess of the Justicia Republic, Kikyō had been kidnapped before the story began, thus starting a period of fear and wrongdoing. She is a noble, straightforward and elegant girl who is usually reserved. Kikyō knows a lot about how the world works, but not about emotions or even school subjects. She believes that everything should be done with honesty and generosity. Kikyō's alter ego is Cure Justice, the elegant judge of what's wrong or right. Her main color is red. Allies * Quest - A curious and adventurous pig-like fairy, who always asks all kinds of questions and can be demanding. She is an intellectual and enjoys explaining things to her friends, but sometimes can become a bit annoying. Quest used to steal and lie a lot before Kikyō adopted her and showed her the importance of being honest. Villains * Trauma - After his sister's kidnapping, prince Tao became very controlling and distrustful of his own people, and stopped believing in justice and laws, thus instauring what became known as the Just Dictatorship. He made very severe choices and punished anyone who seemed suspicious. This made the people of the kingdom become afraid of him. * Perverse Mafia - The group of criminals responsible for the kidnapping of princess Kikyō. They are led by Corrupt, and have never been caught by Justicia Republic's police due to their dirty tactics. ** Corrupt - The leader of the Perverse Mafia. He doesn't care about what's right or wrong or about his methods, only about his own self benefit. Corrupt considers himself to be a crime genius, but he rarely comes to battle or gets his hands dirty. ** Deal - A serious woman, who prefers to deal with her problems alone. She is able to go through places unnoticed. She's also great at twisting the meaning of sentences and persuasion, and doesn't seem to have any reason to work with the mafia. ** Bandit - The strongest member of the Perverse Mafia, Bandit is an envious man who hates anyone who he considers luckier or better than himself. Bandit is very vain and selfish, but obbeys Corrupt out of gratitude for one time when he saved his life. ** Goon - The monsters summoned by the Mafia whenever they commit a crime. Locations * Justicia Republic - A strange and peaceful country, where everyone is treated with equal respect, including animals. The country's inhabitants follow all rules for their own safety, and justice is always served. However, the republic is haunted by the presence of the Perverse Mafia, a group of criminals who have never been caught and want to disrupt the Republic's tranquility. Its current leader is Kaname Tao. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Mystery Themed Series Category:Detective Themed Series Category:KaptainKoala Series